


Tumblr Drabbles

by charlesxavierthetelepath



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesxavierthetelepath/pseuds/charlesxavierthetelepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Tumblr Drabbles. Most of these will be one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for Ko No Mono

The fireplace crackled before him as Hannibal poured himself a glass of wine. He took a seat and stared into the flames. 

Margot being pregnant presented…. complications. 

Hannibal had suggested she create a legacy. Instead she had created a new life that could draw a wedge between himself and Will. That was unacceptable. His plans were falling into place and he wouldn’t allow anything to pull at the seams of the family he was planning.

Abigail was their surrogate daughter but this child would be Wills own flesh and blood. It would colour his view. It would distract him. He had seen the spark in Wills eye, speaking about a child who barely yet existed. Would he refuse to leave without his child? Would Margot then insist on coming along? This was not a possibility. There was no room for a second child in their lives, certainly not one that would pull Will away from him and Abigail. They were his only family. 

Hannibal had plans. He had surprises for Will and Abigail too. They would all be together. A real family for all of them. Abigail was proving to be quite the skilled hunter and Will… his precious boy continued to surprise him. He wouldn’t allow anything or anyone to take that from him. Something needed to be done and quickly. 

A visit to Mason was in order.


End file.
